


Slippery Slope of Slick

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choir Boy!Samandriel, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, So much slick, Top!Castiel, alpha!Castiel, bottom!Samandriel, cumming untouched, omega!Samandriel, presenting, rim jobs, slick, soldier!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Samandriel presents as an Omega during choir practice. Can he get back to his room without being spotted by an Alpha?NOTE: While ages are not explicitly stated, the underage tag is marked, as Samandriel’s around the human age of 16 and Castiel 20.





	Slippery Slope of Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the "Slick" square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card.
> 
> Originally Posted on Tumblr

Samandriel squirmed in his place in the choir. He knew he was getting close to the time he was presenting, and therefore would go into his very first heat or rut, depending on if he presented as an Alpha or an Omega. If nothing happened by the end of the week, he’d be a simple Beta. Honestly, he hoped he was a Beta. He’s heard Omegas older than him complain about how horrible heats were, especially if they were without an Alpha. Some speculated that was part of why Lucifer fell- an Omega without an Alpha and the heats finally got to his sanity, causing him to lash out.

Samandriel hoped that wasn’t the case.

He cast a glance upwards, wondering if he was about to hit rut or heat, when all of a sudden one of his friends, Afriel, leaned over and sniffed him.

“Our cue’s about to come,” Samandriel hissed, watching the conductor out of the corner of his eye.

“Samandriel, you’re presenting,” Afriel hissed. “And from the looks of it, you’re an Omega.”

Samandriel’s eyes went wide. “Can you…”

“Of course,” the other angel said. He waved for the conductor to stop. The choir stopped in a state of cacophony as the choir director called for silence by cutting off the music and fixing his gaze upon Samandriel’s friend.

“What is it, Afriel?” he asked shortly.

“Sir, it’s Samandriel,” Afriel said calmly. “He’s presenting.”

All eyes were on Samandriel then, and he felt himself flush scarlet.

“Oh. Dear me,” the conductor said, taking a huge lungful of air. “Do you need help heading back to your quarters, Samandriel?”

“N-no, I can manage, thank you,” Samandriel squeaked, making his way off the risers. He could feel now what Afriel meant by his presentation. The overly flowery smell of heat was hitting his nostrils, and he became highly aware that the jasmine and citrus that was hitting his nose was coming from him.

“Very well, off you go,” the conductor waved him off and returned. “Can we start at measure 65? That’s four measures before where the tenors come in.”

Samandriel started making his way to his quarters, now discovering why he spent so much time squirming out of the sight of the conductor and another reason why Afriel was saying he was an Omega.

Slick.

It was covering his rear, his undergarments, and the lower half of his robe. It was sticky and wet, like someone threw honey all over his ass and he whimpered, smelling new smells and not all of them pleasant. Alpha soldiers heading back in from patrol, he realized as he watched the stoic faces of Anna and Uriel leading the East Garrison back inside. He ducked behind a pillar, not wanting to be caught by any Alphas at this time. He felt so vulnerable and open, and he hated every minute of it.

Oh why couldn’t he present as a Beta? Even an Alpha would’ve been better. He doubled over in pain, still making sure he was hidden from the Alphas marching past, willing the slick to stop leaking out of him, to no avail.

It was almost gushing out of his hole, as though preparing him for a rather large cock, and it seemed to not slow down, not even when Samandriel clenched down as tight as he could.

He looked out and saw half the garrison had gone by, which meant there were plenty more angels to go. He calculated how much more he had to get back to his room and lock his door for the next week. He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment and wanton need that he’s never felt before. He only had a few more hallways to get through, six at most, all short.

He just needed to wait for the garrison to finish passing through.

Another wave of slick slid down his thighs and he clenched tighter, gritting his teeth. He was trying not to attract Alphas, dammit.

“Samandriel? Are you ill?”

Great. That was an Alpha, and unfortunately, Samandriel knew exactly who that voice belonged to. He raised his eyes slowly to look up at Castiel.

“N-not exactly,” he stammered. Dammit. Of all the Alphas to catch him, it had to be Castiel.

Even before this horrible day of presentation, Samandriel had wondered how it would be to be mated to the strong, almost incorrigible, soldier with too much of a heart, either as an Omega or a Beta. To say he had a crush on Castiel was mild- infatuation was a better term.

And damn, did Castiel smell good. In fact, the only Alpha that smelled good since Samandriel noticed his nose truly opening up.

Castiel squatted down to where Samandriel was sitting down in an attempt to disguise how much slick he was producing and tilted his head. “What do you… oh.” He inhaled and Samandriel almost squeaked as Castiel seemed to relax. “You’re presenting as an Omega.”

Samandriel nodded, cheeks burning in shame. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Samandriel,” Castiel soothed, running a gentle hand through his hair. Samandriel leaned into the touch with almost a purr. He indulged himself. He was allowed. He was young, nervous, scared and presenting.

As if to remind him of the last fact, more slick gushed out of him and onto the stone underneath them and onto Samandriel’s skin at Castiel’s touch, as well as a powerful wave of sexual desire. He whimpered loudly.

“Shh, little Omega,” Castiel whispered gently. “I’m here, you’re going to be okay. I promise.”

Samandriel bit his lower lip and looked up at Castiel. “Really?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Castiel assured the younger angel. “Where are your quarters?”

Samandriel pointed down the way he was heading before hiding from Castiel’s passing garrison. “That way,” he said.

“Can you stand?” Castiel asked, straightening up a bit and holding his hand out for Samandriel.

Samandriel nodded, blushing furiously as he thought about how wet he was, how needy he was. He needed to get away from Castiel, away from Alphas in general.

“Then stand for me, little one,” Castiel coaxed.

Slowly, Samandriel stood up and took a few shaky steps towards Castiel.

“That’s it,” Castiel encouraged, helping Samandriel to be tucked under the seraph’s arm and wing.

Samandriel went and nosed into Castiel, smelling the training grounds and the scents of other Alphas, but also smelling the scents of freshly cut grass and newly harvested honey and another earthly smell that made Samandriel sigh in happiness.

Slick was now gushing down his legs in rivers and he whined, curling into him.

Castiel observed the slick left behind by the younger angel and he sighed. He needed to get Samandriel to his room, preferably before another Alpha preyed on him. He hurried him down the halls, following Samandriel’s soft, embarrassed directions until he found the sparse room that was decorated with sheet music and the small nest that the angel had made for himself.

“Don’t leave me, Alpha?” Samandriel asked needily, beyond caring. There was worse he could do for mates, and Castiel would be perfect for him. He rutted lightly into the Alpha, hearing him groan.

“Samandriel, you’ve just presented,” Castiel soothed, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to mate the gorgeous Omega who had a heart of gold and one of the sweetest singing voices in creation. He really did. But to mate upon presentation was seen in some ways as… tacky. Not done.

“And I want you,” Samandriel insisted. “You’re the only Alpha for me. Please, Castiel.”

Castiel looked down at Samandriel, eyes calculating as he searched the Omega’s face for any sign of doubt or apprehension. Seeing none, he reached down and cupped the back of Samandriel’s head, pulling him into a sweet kiss. The explosion of hibiscus and gladiolus upon his nostrils was almost too much. It nearly sent him into an early rut, and he kissed more passionately.

Samandriel clung to the Alpha, moaning into the kiss as he melted into him. He’s not sure how he could keep producing slick, but he was.

“You’re wet for me, Omega,” Castiel purred softly, nipping Samandriel’s bottom lip. “Undress and present for me.”

Samandriel did as he was told, his clothes willed away with a mere thought as he clambered into the nest on all fours.

Castiel groaned as he watched, kneeling between Samandriel’s legs and pulling his hips closer. He inhaled the sweetness of the Omega’s scent and slick before indulging, licking his way from Samandriel’s full sac to his hole, collecting the thick substance on his tongue.

Samandriel wailed and whimpered. “Alpha…” he moaned.

Castiel paid no mind to the moaning. The slick was like honey across his tongue, bursting with the flavors of Samandriel’s scent and he dove back in, eager to taste more, to lick Samandriel clean while he could.

Samandriel whimpered and whined in pleasure, gasping whenever Castiel’s tongue danced over his surely swollen rim, his fingers clenching in the soft bedding.

“I could eat you all day,” Castiel murmured. “Your scent, your taste… It’s better than ambrosia.”

“Alpha, please,” Samandriel begged, pressing his hips back towards Castiel.

“You want me to knot you, mate you?” Castiel asked as he watched more slick flow out of Samandriel’s hole.

“Yes, please, Alpha, need you,” Samandriel mewled.

Castiel nodded, his clothes slipping away into nothingness as he prepared to fuck Samandriel senseless. His cock was hard and throbbing, and he knew he was going to cum like a fledgling the moment Samandriel squeezed a hair too tight, but he didn’t care. His entire being sang with the urge to mate the young, beautiful, willing Omega beneath him.

“You tell me if it’s too much,” he told him, and upon Samandriel’s nod, breached him.

Samandriel howled, his head being thrown back as Castiel slowly split him open. He felt so full, so good, and he wondered if Castiel was going to fit all the way inside.

Castiel did fit all the way inside, and he wrapped his arms around Samandriel, skating kisses along his shoulder as he rolled his hips gently, letting Samandriel get used to having him inside. He could feel his knot forming, and he knew it was going to be good.

“Alpha,” Samandriel whimpered.

“I’ve got you, little Omega,” Castiel whispered. He could feel more slick gush around his length. “You’re a wet little one, aren’t you? I could probably sit for hours, trying to get you to at least slow down, and you won’t. It’d just gush out of you, wouldn’t it?” His hips began moving a little faster.

“Yes, oh yes,” Samandriel whimpered. He could feel how much wetter he got as Castiel moved faster and faster, quenching the heat’s thirst as he was soon being pounded into the nest with screams and shouts of pleasure.   
“Mine,” Castiel growled, nipping the skin where the mating bite would go.

“Yours,” Samandriel squeaked. “Alpha, please!”

Castiel’s knot popped just as his teeth sank into the juncture of Samandriel’s neck and shoulder.

Samandriel screamed loud enough for all of Heaven to know just exactly what happened as he came, his orgasm rocking through him before he slumped forward, nearly passed out.

When he came to, Castiel was dabbing his forehead with a cloth and smiling softly, both of them untied. “Hello, little Omega.”

“Hi,” Samandriel said groggily, trying to burrow more into Castiel.

Castiel chuckled and ran his free hand up and down Samandriel’s chest. “You’re quite the overachiever, Samandriel,” he murmured.

Samandriel smiled and leaned into the Alpha’s touch. “Oh?”

“You haven’t stopped gushing slick, even when everything was said and done.” Castiel smirked softly.

“Oh,” Samandriel said, blushing furiously. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not in my opinion,” Castiel replied with a soft kiss to his Omega’s lips. “I’ll be happy to eat you every day.”

Samandriel groaned, feeling his cock twitch against his thigh. “I think that’s because I’m in heat,” he muttered.

“Perhaps,” Castiel laughed warmly. “But I like that my little Omega produces so much slick.”

Samandriel purred at the possessive. “So… it’s true? I didn’t just dream all of that?”

“You didn’t. You’re my mate, Samandriel.”

Hearing that, Samandriel felt more slick gush out of him and he groaned happily. “Good,” he hummed happily. “Think you’re up to fucking your little Omega again?”

“So soon?” Castiel asked playfully, kissing Samandriel sweetly.

“Would be a waste of perfectly good slick,” Samandriel pointed out, kissing Castiel just as sweetly, his soul throbbing happily.

Castiel growled. “I think I’ll just lick it out of you until you cum,” he said darkly.

Samandriel shivered. “Yes, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come Chat With Me On Tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
